EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald continues battling Lucy, who manages to poison all his Pokémon. Just as it seems Lucy goes to win by defeating Blissey, Emerald has a hidden trick to turn around the battle. Chapter Plot Noland is attacked by a mysterious figure, and falls down, unconscious. The figure claims Noland will help him in finding the Pokémon, the one that arises from a thousand-year sleep only for a week, Jirachi. Inside the Battle Pike, the reporter watched Emerald's battle against Lucy, having his Blissey use Seismic Toss on Seviper. A venom comes out of Seviper's fangs, affecting Blissey. Lucy smiles, for Blissey is badly poisoned and will take more damage the more time passes. Emerald is frustrated, for he has no berries to give to Blissey to cure its condition, as he used the Pecha Berry in the previous room. The reporter sees it is understandable, for Emerald had to walk through many rooms and stock on berries to cure his Pokémon's conditions when they were in the battle. Blissey tries to defeat Seviper, but hits a Shuckle. Emerald calls Blissey back and sends Starmie, who attacks Shuckle, but Shuckle used Protect. The reporter sees Lucy is quite powerful for a Frontier Brain, since she also had Shuckle use Toxic on Starmie. Starmie uses Surf, defeating Shuckle. Lucy is impressed, but knows Emerald is out of his luck, especially when he has no berries out to give to Starmie or Blissey to cure their poison. Lucy is also aware Starmie and Blissey have abilities, which, once swapped, can cure the poison. The reporter sees if Emerald switches for Rapidash, it'd face Milotic and have a disadvantage. Emerald, however, chooses to keep Starmie on the field. Lucy sends Milotic, whose Mirror Coat counters Starmie's Psychic and wounds it. Milotic goes to defeat Starmie, who manages to use Thunderbolt and defeat Milotic. Lucy sees Emerald wanted to keep Starmie to have it use Thunderbolt and defeat Milotic, while Starmie faints as well. Lucy sends Seviper back and Emerald sends Rapidash. Rapidash immediately gets poisoned by Seviper, while the reporter notices Scott, Brandon, Greta and Tucker came to see Emerald lose. Much to their displeasure, they see Emerald has managed to defeat Lucy's two Pokémon. Seviper uses Giga Drain, absorbing Rapidash's health and defeating it. Emerald sends Blissey, which Seviper attempts to Crunch, but gets hit by Seismic Toss. Seviper attacks Blissey, who falls down. Brandon, Scott, Greta and Tucker claim Lucy wins the battle, but Lucy senses something odd. Seviper gets hit by Overheat, as Emerald sent his Rapidash back, who can still battle. Rapidash burns Seviper and defeats it. Emerald wins the battle, while Lucy suspects Blissey used Softboiled and Heal Bell - to cure Rapidash's poison and restore its health. Emerald grins, while Lucy claims Emerald was a naughty boy to do that. Still, she considers him lucky enough she did not recognize his strategy. Lucy gives Emerald the Luck Symbol, but Emerald claims he does not need it. The reporter is startled and takes the symbol and puts it into Emerald's Frontier Pass. Emerald turns to Brandon, deciding to challenge his facility next. Emerald goes away whence he came, even if told, by Lucy, there is a quicker way out. The reporter comes with Emerald, who reveals he actually wants to talk to a maid. The maid communicates to Emerald through thoughts, surprising the reporter. Emerald decides to use his device and calm all the Pokémon down in the Battle Pike. The reporter wants to know what they are talking about and sees Latias behind the maid. Debuts Character Guile Hideout Move *Poison Fang *Heal Bell Item Luck Symbol Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters